


Drakkars ! (Ou comment Bohort et Leodagan se sont baladés en forêt.)

by yvain



Series: Ces scènes manquantes non expliquées qui me turlupinent. [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: La scène manquante “pk c eu dan Drakkars ! lol”, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: De tous les chevaliers qui auraient pu l’accompagner au poste avancé d’Yvain et Gauvain, pourquoi Arthur avait-il choisi Bohort, exactement ?(La réponse étant : car c’est un connard, évidemment !)
Relationships: (Implied?), (kinda) - Relationship, Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Ces scènes manquantes non expliquées qui me turlupinent. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Drakkars ! (Ou comment Bohort et Leodagan se sont baladés en forêt.)

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Mais parce que—mais parce qu'il s'agit de votre FILS !" S'énerva Arthur, le dévisageant avec des yeux exorbités et prêt à lui envoyer sa carte à la gueule. "Et puis je vois même pas pourquoi on en est à pourparler, vous allez voir pourquoi ils ont donné le feu de détresse et c'est MARRE !"

Leodagan souffla bruyamment avant de croiser les bras, levant les yeux au ciel avec insolence. 

"Ah les cons, s'il faut ils ont juste vu un pauv' gars qui marchait sur la plage et ils ont pris peur," railla t'il, se tournant vers Calogrenant qui affichait le même sourire goguenard. "Bon, de toute façon y a quoi, six heures de marche ? Si je pars maintenant, ça me fait que deux-trois heures dans la nuit. J'peux même faire le tout en quatre ou cinq heures si j’marche vite."

"C'est ça, bah vous expliquerez ça à Bohort, puisqu'il vous accompagne."

"HEIN ?!"

"Comment cela ?!"

Le roi de Bretagne haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris que les deux chevaliers ne semblent pas ravis à l'idée de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas plus mal que ça, depuis quelques temps.

"Non mais c'est une blague, je vais pas me trimballer Bohort, il va faire des pauses de vingt minutes pour récolter les fleurs !" Protesta son beau père, jetant un coup d'œil au concerné qui était pratiquement à côté de lui, la place libre entre eux deux rendant les échanges visuels plus simples. Et plus nombreux, aussi. 

Les engueulades, surtout.

"Je ne récolte pas les fleurs, je les admire," protesta le chevalier de Gaunes, ne s'abaissant pas à lui rendre son regard. "Puis au moins, je sais apprécier ce que la nature a à nous offrir, pas comme certains," finit il, baissant le ton. 

"Mais je vais vous en foutre moi, de la n—"

"Allez, la réunion est close, vous deux, bougez vous à aller préparer vos affaires ou je ne sais quoi, puis en route !" Coupa Arthur, les deux mains à plat sur la table, ayant décidé qu'il était trop tard pour avoir à supporter une énième de leurs joutes verbales. 

Chaque chevalier se leva un par un et se dirigea vers la sortie, le roi de Calédonie entamant une conversation avec Leodagan de laquelle il entendit les mots 'le coup dur' et 'sale con' se détacher. 

Ils le fatiguaient, vraiment.

-

Ils étaient partis de la forteresse il n'y avait même pas deux heures, Leodagan en aurait mis sa main à couper et pourtant, ses envies de meurtre envers Bohort n'avaient fait qu'accroître et menaçaient de devenir suffisamment fortes pour qu'il ne passe à l'acte. 

L'autre homme sursautait au moindre froissement de feuilles, au moindre soupir du vent dans les grands arbres et si jamais un animal venait à pousser un cri il le lui rendait au quintuple, manquant de s'évanouir à chaque fois. Non, vraiment, il était insupportable et le roi de Carmelide se dit qu'il aurait plus vite fait de l'assommer et le porter sur son dos pour le restant de leur périple. 

"Hum, dites—" commença d'ailleurs son compagnon de voyage d'une minuscule voix, se tournant vers lui en lui lançant un regard que la lueur de la pleine lune lui permit de qualifier de 'prêt à pleurer et hurler à la mort,' c'est à dire celui qu'il abordait la majorité du temps, même de jour. 

"Quoi encore ?"

"Ne devrions nous pas nous installer pour grignoter quelque chose pour nous redonner de l'énergie et faire un feu de camp pour tenter de nous réchauffer ?" Demanda doucement l'autre, frissonnant visiblement et dont la buée blanche qui s'échappait de sa bouche confirmait les dires. "Nous pourrions faire griller la viande que nous avons pris avec nous, par exemple..."

Leodagan grimaça, très peu emballé par la perspective de perdre du temps à faire un feu et s'assoir autour.

"Me dites pas qu'vous avez faim, soyez pas c—"

Le gargouillement ridiculement fort de son propre estomac choisit ce moment exact pour l'interrompre, ce qui le poussa à remercier intérieurement l'ombre des arbres de pouvoir dissimuler son visage brûlant, n'osant même pas reprendre la parole. 

"Il—j'entends un court d'eau près de là où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Cela peut être un endroit plutôt idéal pour s'arrêter, non...?" Tenta Bohort, serrant les lèvres pour se retentir d'éclater de rire. Là n'était pas le moment de se mettre l'autre à dos.

Leodagan secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de sa honte en donnant un coup de pied dans une bûche, se heurtant plus les doigts de pied qu'autre chose et finit par consentir à l'idée de l'autre chevalier, ramassant les bouts de bois qui se trouvaient dans un périmètre de moins de trente centimètres de lui, les entassant et se débrouillant pour faire partir un feu à l'allure tout à fait respectable en un temps record. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil en face de lui et constata que Bohort avait embroché un bout de sa viande le long de la lame de son épée et la faisait tranquillement tourner au dessus des flammes, l'air parfaitement ravi.

"Vous m'faites quoi, là ?" 

Le plus jeune leva les yeux et eu l'audace de paraître surpris.

"Je vais griller mon gigot...? Je ne vais tout de même pas le manger froid, imaginez," rit il, continuant tranquillement son barbecue.

"Une épée c'est pour se battre ou se défendre," pesta Leodagan, de plus en plus agacé. "Vraiment, y a que vous pour faire un truc pareil."

"Je crois que les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc font la même chose pourtant..." protesta faiblement l'autre, reniflant avec dédain.

"Ce sont vraiment pas des exemples et vous le savez."

"Certes."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux durant les minutes qui suivirent, Bohort faisant toujours griller sa viande sans regarder son compagnon de voyage et Leodagan fixant les flammes d'un air pensif. Le chevalier de Gaunes se fit la remarque que si celui-ci se mettait à réfléchir, les ennuis commençaient.

"Vous pensez qu'Arthur il a besoin de faire griller sa viande ?" Demanda justement le roi de Carmelide, n'ayant toujours pas touché à sa portion.

Bohort haussa un sourcil étonné.

"Comment cela ?"

"Bah ouais," commença l'autre, pointant l'épée du plus jeune. "Son épée là, Excalitruc—"

"Excalibur," précisa machinalement le plus jeune.

"Ouais, bref. Et vas y qu'elle brille et émet des flammes et je n’sais quoi. Du coup j'me dis...est-ce que ça lui suffit pour faire rôtir la bouffe ?" 

Bohort laissa échapper un rire étranglé, portant une main à sa bouche mais n’arrivant pas à masquer un large sourire bel et bien collé à son visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce que—"

"C'est une question sérieuse !" Se vexa Leodagan avec une moue, croisant les jambes. "Il faudra que je lui demande."

Il se reprit à regarder l'autre et tiqua.

"Eh, mais arrêtez de vous marrer !"

"Pardon, c'est juste—"

Le chevalier avait reposé son épée sur un tissu pour ne pas salir le gigot et était à présent complètement hilare, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il riait à plein poumons.

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle..."

"M'enfin, vous ne visualisez tout de même pas—tout de même pas notre bon roi en train d'approcher un bout de viande de son épée qu'il tient pour essayer de le—de le faire c—"

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans ses éclats de rire, ce qui arracha un début de sourire à Leodagan. Ça lui faisait étrange de le voir autant se laisser aller aux émotions aussi sincères et positives, du moins, pas en sa présence. 

Il nota contre son gré que Bohort avait deux fossettes très marquées et réalisa, toujours contre son gré, qu'il trouvait ça absolument charmant. Attirant, presque. 

"Oh, ça va, si on peut plus poser de questions..." marmonna t'il avec un rictus amusé, décidant de lui aussi embrocher sa viande sur son épée. Après tout, il n'était plus à ça prêt. Puis c'était meilleur que froid. 

En parlant de froid....

"Au fait, z'auriez pas dû emmener un manteau un peu plus chaud ? Z'avez pas l'air d'en mener large, là, à trembler."

Le rire de Bohort se calma et il grimaça en rapprochant ses mains du feu, comme pour souligner ses paroles.

"Je vous avoue que j'avais oublié à quel point les nuits étaient fraîches..."

"Visiblement. Pourquoi z'avez pas pris votre grosse fourrure là, celle que vous avez quand on est en campagne militaire ?"

"J'ai oublié..." 

"Ah."

Le crépitement du feu parut soudainement très bruyant aux oreilles de Leodagan qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de Bohort, bercé par la dance des flammes écarlates, ses yeux brillants restants tout de même résolument noirs. 

Ce qu'il fit ensuite n'était pas motivé par la pitié, non, pas exactement, c'était plutôt...une sorte de sentiment positif, oui, positif qui le poussa à se lever et venir s'assoir à côté de lui. 

Bohort tourna la tête avec surprise, s'arrêtant de mâcher pour le dévisager comme s'il était fou, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître quand le roi de Carmelide se mit à déboucler sa ceinture et retirer son manteau.

"Que—"

"Quoi ? Vous vous les pelez, non ?" Répliqua celui-ci sur la défensive, drapant son manteau autour des épaules du plus jeune, rebouclant immédiatement sa ceinture. "Ça devrait vous tenir un peu plus chaud," maugréa t'il, attaquant son bout de viande pour s'occuper à autre chose. 

"Oh." 

Bohort toucha l'habit avec hésitation avant d'enfiler les manches une par une, remarquant avec surprise qu'il était plus lourd qu'il ne paraissait. 

"Eh bien, uhm...je vous remercie. Vous n'aviez pas à—"

"Commencez pas ou vous allez me faire regretter." 

Le chevalier de Gaunes sourit mais n'insista pas. 

-

"Non, je dis juste que moi, à leur place, j'aurais priorisé la dé-fense ! Parce que prenez, c'est sympa d'être sur un champ de bataille avec une épée pour tuer des gens, mais si z'avez pas non plus de bouclier pour parer, bah vous canez sacrément plus vite !" Clamait Leodagan avec une vigueur toute particulière, visiblement requinqué par la pause repas.

“M’enfin, pour éviter de se faire tuer, il n’y a qu’à éviter les conflits !” 

“Ah, ça m’étonne pas d’vous, une réponse pareille ! J’vous ai déjà dit, vous, z’êtes bon à gam-ber-ger, z’êtes pas un homme de terrain, vous pouvez pas comprendre !”

“Et j’aime autant,” acquiesça Bohort sans se formaliser, jouant avec les pans de la veste du roi de Carmelide qu’il portait toujours, la fraîcheur nocturnale pas encore retombée malgré le soleil levant. “La guerre, je laisse ça aux brutes.”

Leodagan leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

“Aux brutes, aux brutes...non, nous on est juste de bons guerriers qui f’sons not’ boulot correctement. Après, si en plus ça peut être un moment de plaisir...” 

Il lui sourit d’un air amusé, plaisantant plus qu’autre chose. 

Bohort remarqua encore une fois que le sourire de l’autre tirait souvent vers la droite, faisant ressortir des fossettes très profondes, détail qui le fit lui aussi sourire, une sensation bien trop agréable naissant dans sa poitrine, qu’il tenta sans succès d’enterrer immédiatement. 

“Au fait, sans vouloir vous offenser, hein...”

“Dites toujours ?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que c’est vous qui m’accompagnez ? Parce que si y a bien des connards d’envahisseurs, je vous vois mal leur tenir tête. Puis aussi fort que j’suis, à un contre je sais pas combien, l’addition est vite faite....”

Le chevalier de Gaunes haussa les épaules, redoutant en effet d’avoir à combattre.

“Je considère ces deux comme mes protégés, pour tout vous dire...”

“Ah, vos p’tits poulets,” sembla comprendre Leodagan, hochant la tête tellement solennellement que s’en était comique.

“Mes—euh, oui, voilà. Alors, mettons, je suppose qu’Arthur a pensé que ce serait bien d’envoyer leurs, ah, leurs deux figures, comment—“

“Moi, le daron, et vous, le mentor ?”

“Voilà ! Exactement !” 

Leodagan pencha la tête pour regarder le soleil levant devant eux, les yeux plissés.

“C’pas con comme raisonnement, ouais.” 

Bohort se prit à fixer ses prunelles qui, pour une fois, semblaient étonnement claires. Non, mieux, elles avaient adopté la teinte dorée de l’astre du jour, ce qui contrastait radicalement avec ses habituelles iris noires et froides. 

Il trouva cela magnifique et se demanda si le roi de Carmelide avait conscience de cette particularité. Probablement que non, il ne semblait pas être homme à se focaliser sur ce genre de petites choses. 

“Vous avez qu’une oreille bouclée, au fait ?” S’étonna justement celui-ci, sans s’arrêter de marcher. “C’est marrant, pourquoi pas les deux ?”

“Ah—vous avez remarqué ? Le trou est minuscule et j’oublie d’en ramener de Gaunes à chaque fois, alors j’ai peur qu’elle ne se soit rebouchée...” 

“Oh vous savez, moi j’en mets presque seulement que quand je suis en Carmelide, c’est à dire pas souvent, et les trous sont toujours là. Donc vous devriez pas vous en faire.”

Il marqua un temps de pause, comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre.

“Ça vous irait bien, en tout cas.”

“Merci, c’est—oh ? Vous avez les oreilles percées ?”

Leodagan hocha la tête, soulevant le derrière son lobe droit avec son index, faisant bel et bien ressortir la trace d’un trou. 

“Les deux, ouais. Depuis que j’ai autour de sept ans. C’est pas obligé, mais c’est l’un des seuls trucs que mon père a insisté à me faire faire.”

Le plus jeune grimaça, se rappelant de la douleur atroce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque l’aiguille brûlante avait transpercé sa chair ne serait-ce qu’une fois, lorsqu’il avait vingt ans.

Il s’était évanoui sur le coup.

“Mais sept ans...C’est sacrément jeune. Vous n’avez pas eu trop mal...?” Demanda t’il, hésitant, soudainement très intéressé à l’idée de voir l’autre avec des boucles. 

“Bof, ça fait pas plus mal que de s’faire taper à coup d’bûches,” répondit légèrement son compagnon de voyage, pas plus dérangé que ça. “Puis une fois que c’est fait, c’est fait. Ah ! Tenez. R’gardez, v’là la tourelle des deux cons.” 

Bohort suivit son regard qui se posa en effet sur le poste avancé qui se dressait droit devant eux, à quelques pas seulement de la plage. Il se tourna vers Leodagan et enleva son manteau, le lui rendant avec un sourire reconnaissant.

“Encore merci mais...c’est juste—c’est mieux qu’ils ne se fassent pas d’idées, non ?” Plaisanta t’il, alors que ce fut à l’autre de renfiler l’habit d’un geste habitué et agile. “On ne sait jamais.”

Leodagan ne répondit absolument pas mais souffla avec un mélange de fatigue et d’amusement refoulé. 

En voyant Bohort lui sourire comme ça, il se dit, vaguement, très vaguement, que ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça, qu’ils se fassent des idées.


End file.
